


About a new OC I thought up called Karis Asani

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: This is a sort of summary about a new Oc I made called Karis Asani also known as the Pure Hearted All-Seeing Awakening of Time's Past





	About a new OC I thought up called Karis Asani

Karis Asani is a strange girl that showed up one day in Gensokyo. She is a true pacifist. Pacifism is apparently something in Gensokyo that was unknown to the inhabitants until Karis showed up. It is not known what her attacks are since she is a pacifist. She has a few abilities though. Her main one is what I call the Aura of Awakening and Nostagia. This aura apparently caused certain members of the series to have their true potential awaken. This also caused those affected to transform into a new form that can handle their new power. Those that weren't affected either had to fufill certain criteria before they could be affected, or they were already at their full potential. Those that were affected by her aura quickly adjusted to their new bodies especially those that were originally in a child like state for a long time. The nostalgia part of her aura apparently caused those of the PC-98 era to suddenly reappear and some of those from the PC-98 era were affected by her awakening aura as well. Her other abilities are that she somehow knows exactly how to get on one's good side and is quite the flirtatious type resulting in her quickly becoming well known to all of the residents due to the fact she is pretty much someone that represents certain ideals that were previously unknown in Gensokyo and her abilities. Another ability is that she is somehow able to see through disguises and can see those that are hiding or using certain methods to make themselves invisible and apparently the horizon of methods to make one invisible that she can see through is about 95% of all of them. This ability allowed her to see through the disguise Nue Houjuu took which was when this ability really showed itself. Another ability worth mentioning is that she is apparently able to send into her friends minds ideal strategies which is the only way Karis Asani can actually fight without breaking her morals as a pacifist. She is the best friend and soulmate of Flandre Scarlet for certain reasons, the first is that she preferred Flandre over the others, the second is that Flandre somehow was affected by Karis' aura more than everyone else since Flandre was somehow able to have one more awakening level of power than the others. These factors also made Flandre able to be deemed no longer unstable at all meaning she could finally be able to leave the SDM. Karis Asani is a very kind girl to those that know her.

Karis Asani has a theme herself but it's one that is rather heroic and peaceful which makes sense seeing how she is a pacifist and is one of the residents that will resolve things peacefully and is well known among the others. This theme is the Heroes March theme from Epic Battle Fantasy 2.


End file.
